marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeper Robot (Watcher Datafile)
SLEEPER ROBOT Prior to Hitler’s downfall at the end of WWII, Red Skull created and designed various robots that he hid deep underground in various locations throughout the world. Calling these robots Sleepers, they would lay in dormant until the Red Skull would reactivate them. Each robot proving more powerful and different from the other, Red Skull has used these massive Sleepers’s for the purposes of wreaking havoc throughout populated cities. It’s unclear as to how many of these robots Red Skull created or if there are any more hidden deep underground. Affiliations Solo 4D6, Buddy 3D8, Team 2D10 Distinctions Massive Bulk, Transistor-Based Robotics, V-Weapon Power Sets GIANT NAZI ROBOT Enhanced Speed D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications by disease, fatigue, poison, lack of breathable air, or psychic effects. SFX: Self-Destruct. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Add your affiliation dice and your physical stress to the pool and step up any doom dice added to this roll. Destroy Sleeper Robot afterwards. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Giant Nazi Robot power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Sleeper Robot only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Robotic Systems. On an electromagnetic attack, shutdown a trait and gain a D6 doom.die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Autocannon D8, Energy or Fire Blast D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Burst of Fire. Against a single target, step up or double Autocannon die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Full-Auto. Step up or double Autocannon for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your power die or greater. SFX: NerveGas. When creating a poison- or toxin-based complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Out of Ammo. Shutdown a Weapons Platform power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Robot Category:Nazi